Darragh Wrathe
Darragh Wrathe is among Cryx’s most fearsome living leaders. He was once a cruel and sorcerous pirate in the service of Cryx, but his blight-wracked body began to fail him as he internalized the corruption of Lord Toruk. Despite his deteriorating health, Wrathe considers this wasting disease a blessing, proof that the DragonLord’s energies flow through him and empower his sorcery.Forces of Warmachine: Cryx Command MK3 Eventually Wrathe retired from the sea and came to Skell as a black-garbedpilgrim, hoping he might find those who would replace his heart and lungs amongits necrofactoriums and the Church of Toruk. He entered the service of Lich Lord Terminus and began to immerse himself in the necromantic lore permeating the city. Terminus saw Wrathe’s potential and shaped him into his personal agent and vassal. Wrathe hopes in time to give up the remnants of his mortality and join the ageless horrors he reveres. He feels immense satisfaction every time he replaces some part of himself with more timeless mechanika. This satisfaction is one of the last identifiably human emotions Wrathe still experiences. As he has transformed his body into a more fitting vessel for one ofToruk’s most devoted servants, so have his mind and soul changed. For decades Wrathe has watched as the machinations of the lich lords, and thereby the wishes of the Dragonfather, have moved inexorably forward. This inevitability left a strong impression on Wrathe. Since that time he has viewed the decay of his body and the subsequent necessity of unholy prosthetics as marks of progress toward attaining a form worthy of the Dragonfather’s favor. With each necrotite-powered augmentation he strips away the weak flesh of mortality and strengthens his connection to Toruk’s death-laden power. Wrathe is bound in direct service to Lich Lord Terminus, whom he serves as a field commander and master necromancer. He travels across western Immoren in this capacity, often accompanied by an escort of soulhunters. Wrathe feels a connection to the flayed riders he commands, and he is particularly adept at creating such unholy steeds. Over the years Wrathe has become more machine than man as he has replaced the spoiled portions of his flesh with necromechanikal substitutes. His hollow chest contains a mass of foul pumps and black-iron organs that keep blood and bile flowing to what organs and flesh he retains. Armored plates grafted over his broken flesh protect this churning machinery. Wrathe replaced his lower jaw with bands of steel and speaks in a quavering buzz through a grill in his throat. The mechanikal appendage replacing his left arm ends in sharp claws. Pistons reinforce the bones of his right arm, with muscles, sinew, and skin stitched around the skeletal armature. Darragh Wrathe executes his orders with conviction. When astride his steed and in command of Cryx’s swiftest horrors, he proves his eagerness for any excuse to push his might to its limit. His devotion to Toruk arises not as an expedient to power but from zealous faith in the Dragon God, for Wrathe idolizes the warped strength of the Dragonfather. References